Godfrey (comedian)
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Actor/Comedian | yearsactive = 1995–present | spouse = | website = | academyawards = | emmyawards = | tonyawards = }} Godfrey C. Danchimah, Jr. professionally known as Godfrey, is an American comedian and actor who has appeared on BET, VH1, Comedy Central, and feature films, such as Soul Plane, Original Gangstas, Zoolander, and Johnson Family Vacation. He was also a spokesperson for 7 Up during the popular '7up yours' advertising campaign. He was also a cast member on the first season of The It Factor, a reality television show. Currently, he is a regular performer at the comedy club Comedy Cellar in New York City. He is also known for doing the voices of Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Tall (Season 2) in The Mr. Men Show and hosting the FOX game show Bullseye. Godfrey also hosts his own Radio Show on SiriusXM. Biography Godfrey's parents are from Nigeria. They immigrated to the USA to escape the Nigerian Civil War. Godfrey is a nephew of Nigerian musician Sonny Okosun. Godfrey was born in Lincoln, Nebraska on July 21, 1969. Soon after, the family settled in Chicago where Godfrey grew up. He attended Lane Technical College Preparatory High School and received an academic scholarship to the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign, where he majored in psychology. At the University of Illinois, he made the varsity football team and performed at a traditional talent show for new team members. He stole the show, performing impressions of his coaches and teammates and discovered his comedic talent. Godfrey honed his stand-up skills at the All Jokes Aside comedy club in Chicago in the early 1990s. In 1995, Godfrey made his New York debut at Carolines on Broadway and the Comic Strip Live and was soon signed by the William Morris Talent Agency. He began working regularly in television, first behind the cameras as a warm-up comedian for The Cosby Show and Soul Man. His first on-camera appearance featured him performing stand-up comedy for NBC's Friday Night Videos, followed by more small television and film roles. In 2000, Godfrey appeared in the Aspen Comedy Festival and on Comedy Central's Premium Blend. He also played a comical role in the movie Soul Plane, acting as an African pilot. He has also been in numerous episodes of BET's Comic View. A self-styled karate master, he continues to do film and television work alongside his stand-up career in New York. His first one-hour special, "Godfrey: Black by Accident" was shot for Comedy Central on January 22, 2011 at the Gramercy Theatre in New York City to a standing room only audience. As a guest of Mike Ward's show called "F*ck les varietes", part of the Just for Laughs 2012 festival of Montreal, his performance was highly acclaimed. In the following year, he had his own solo show called "The Godfrey Complex" in the same festival for a whole week.http://www.laughstub.com/events/306140? His second one-hour special, "Godfrey: Regular Black" was shot in Chicago, his home town, on August 12, 2016. Television * @midnight - Himself * The Heart, She Holler - N-WORD * The Mr. Men Show - Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tall (voice) * LateLine - episode The Minister of Television as Mfune Umbwebwe * Third Watch - episode Blackout as Ricky * Tough Crowd with Colin Quinn * Celebrity Paranormal Project - Pearl's Story * The Smoking Gun Presents: World's Dumbest... - Frequent commentator * Black to the Future - Himself * 30 Rock - episode "The Bubble" as Rick * Louie (Season 1 Episode 13 - Night Out) - Himself * Louie (Season 2 Episode 12 - Niece) - Himself * Upload with Shaquille O'Neal - Himself * Steven Universe - Kofi Pizza (voice) * Black Dynamite - Al Sharpton (voice) * SpongeBob SquarePants - TBA * Neon Joe, Werewolf Hunter - Plaid Jeff * Lucha Underground - Agent Winter Filmography * Original Gangstas - Marcus * Joe's Apartment - Cockroach (voice) * Chain Reaction - Chidi Egbuna * In the Weeds - Stan * 30 Years to Life - Comedian * Zoolander - Janitor Derek * Johnson Family Vacation - Motorcycle Cop * Soul Plane - Gaeman * The Cookout - Jasper * Short Fuse - Dogan * Virginia - Griffin * Phat Girlz - Akibo * Stand Up - Dante * Careless - Sabio * A Dennis the Menace Christmas - Santa/Bob The Angel * Show Stoppers - Final Judge * The Sweep - Jerome * Unemployed - Jamal References External links *Official website * *Comedy Central entry for Godfrey Category:1969 births Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Illinois Fighting Illini football players Category:Living people Category:American people of Nigerian descent Category:Actors from Lincoln, Nebraska Category:Igbo male actors Category:American people of Igbo descent Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians